


The Hell Too Much

by NerdsLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: Y/N was used to hear all sorts of noises since she moved to 221B. The only one she can't bear is John yelling at Sherlock.





	The Hell Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr: #37 "You look like you need a hug" with Sherlock. I'm not a native, please, forgive my mistakes.

Since Y/N had moved to 221B Baker Street – she had taken John’s old room – she had been used to hear all sorts of weird noises, day and night, from the soothing violin playing to the shoots in the wall, from Mrs. Hudson’s cute chit-chat to the loud “BORED!”, from Lestrade’s well known footsteps to various “victim’s” reactions. She was used to them, they were part of her life, as the crazy genius with who she shared the flat. However, there was one thing Y/N had never been able to be used and would certainly never be: John yelling horrors at Sherlock.

It had been going for hours, now. It all began with a dark story about John’s numerous dates. How Sherlock had “f*cked it all with his bloody case”. Nothing to be upset with so far. Then, Y/N had heard him yelling about Sherlock’s fake death. Then his drug addiction. And finally, Mary. That wasn’t enough. That was _the hell_ too much. With a very calm face hiding a boiling rage, Y/N went down the stairs to enter the living room. Quietly. John only noticed her presence when Sherlock looked up at her and stopped yelling already.

“I’m sorry Y/N, did I wake you?”

Still falsely quiet, Y/N took a few steps to stand between the two man and answer dryly

“No, _absolutely_ not, it’s only 3am, _why_ should I be sleeping? Anyway, I couldn’t even fall asleep with all the mess you’re making.”

John was startled by her answer. Y/N had never been rude with him. Upset by her reaction, he tried to justify himself.

“I’m really sorry to disturb you, but I have to do something, didn’t I? I can’t let him mess with everybody without…”

His rambling had been cut by Y/N who had turned to Sherlock; crouching in front of him, she dived into his eyes. He looks so sad, so tired. So _guilty_. It broke Y/N’s heart in billion pieces. Tight throat, she tenderly said

“ ** _You look like you need a hug_**.”

But John wasn’t done and seeing Y/N on Sherlock’s side obviously made him loose the little sanity that remained to him.

“Really? Are you f*cking _kidding_ me? You want to _hug_ that bastard? Do you know who he is? Do you even _know_ what he has done? No, you can’t, otherwise you wouldn’t want to cuddle with that _selfish bloody sociopath_ , with this piece of…”

“Shut. The. F*ck. Up.”

Y/N hadn’t screamed but her voice had slammed like a whiplash in the room. Agape, the Doctor watched the young woman standing up and faced the anger she wasn’t able to control anymore.

“How _dare_ you? I _live_ with this man and I want you to know that, despite his usual behaviour, he’s far, _so far_ , from making a mess like you do tonight! So, yes, I think I can tell _I_ know him especially to you who, God knows what, he stubbornly carries on calling his _freaking best friend_ , thank you very much! Excuse me, do _you_ know who he is? It’s incredible to believe you wrote all these stories about both of you John, it’s incredible you wrote them and you don’t even know their hero…”

At that, Sherlock tried to make an intervention

“I’m not…”

To be immediately cut off by Y/N.

“Shh, I’m busy here, sweetheart, wait a minute, I’m not done. And if you wanted to claim you’re not a hero again, don’t give yourself this trouble, you’re a hero. At least, you’re _my_ hero. Where was I? Ah, yes. How _dare_ you call “selfish” someone who jumps from a building to save your bloody life? Who fakes his own death during _years_ to protect your little person? How _can_ you be that rude with someone who has always been there for you, even when you didn’t deserve it? How can you blame his addiction when you don’t even try to help him out of it? Do you think yelling at him like a mad man will help him to stop? Do you think it’s a wise behaviour from a Doctor? I don’t think so. And how, my God, how _the hell_ do you _dare_ to blame him for Mary’s death? I wish she could come back from the dead and slap your stupid little face! I’m sure she would be so ashamed of your behaviour. She liked Sherlock, her, at least. He’s not a bloody sociopath! He’s just a lonely man who needs some love! A lonely man used to be blamed for everything and anything, used to be laughed at, betrayed. So he build walls around him and tried to avoid any feelings. You aren’t hurt when you don’t feel, that’s simple. But it doesn’t work. It doesn’t work and you keep coming with your hatred, you keep making him feel guilty for things he’s _not guilty of_. This is why _I_ blame you, John Watson, to be the worst friend who has ever walk on this Earth. It’s a shame.”

The room was totally silent. John and Sherlock were both staring at Y/N, agape. John in frightfulness, Sherlock in awe. After a few seconds, John tried to say something again.

“I… I… But…”

“Shut up. Leave, go to sleep and come tomorrow to make it up to him. A night won’t be too long for you to swallow your bitterness.”

“O… Ok…”

With that, John threw a sorry look to Sherlock and a frightened one to Y/N before leaving, thunderstruck. He wasn’t the only one. While he was slowly making his way to the staircase, Y/N had proceeded to what she just had said. _God_. She was trying to find the courage to turn to Sherlock when she heard his voice, a little shaky

“I don… I don’t need you to protect me.”

Defensive mode. All right. She turned to the Detective, face blank.

“I know.”

“Why did you do this?”

_Because I love you and I can’t stand this dumbass to treat you the way he does?_

“Because, unlike you, I need to sleep from time to time and John’s screams stopped me from sleeping.”

“Liar.”

_Crap._

“Don’t upset me a second time tonight, you asshole, I’m tired. Good night.”

Y/N was starting to leave the room when Sherlock spoke again

“Wait!”

“For God sake… What now?!”

The genius was now standing in front of his armchair, a small smile playing at his lips.

“I… I think you offered me a hug…”

“I did…”

And Sherlock to ask shyly, blushing

“Can I get it?”

Y/N was too tired to think, too tired to resist. To head over heels with the Detective to even try to hide the pleasure she was having from hugging him tightly. He was so firm, so warm against her. Y/N breathed him, blessing her bad temper…

“You called me “sweetheart”.”

… Cursing her wild tongue.

“I… Did.”

“And your hero.”

She still was in Sherlock’s arms. There was no way she could escape. She didn’t want to.

“You are.”

Pulling slightly away, Sherlock stared in Y/N eyes. He was smiling.

“It sounds very much like a love confession to me.”

What could she do? She had never been able to resist to the Detective. It wasn’t going to magically start now.

“It is.”

“Good.”

Even under the threat of a weapon, Y/N would haven’t been able to explain how it happened, but it happened: Sherlock Holmes was kissing her, gently, tenderly, _lovingly_. When they broke apart, he whispered a little

“Thank you.”

It was the first time Y/N had been so happy to have a bad temper.

[Tumblr](https://i-m-sherlocked-twice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
